


日后谈之《Flower Playing》&《猫咪舞曲》-春眠不觉辣

by lattice20190107



Category: No Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107





	日后谈之《Flower Playing》&《猫咪舞曲》-春眠不觉辣

日后谈之《Flower Playing》&《猫咪舞曲》-春眠不觉辣

  
[ ](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)  


莫 抬 杠 莫 出 警 莫 碰 瓷

  
搜索

[春眠不觉辣](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)

##  [日后谈之《Flower Playing》&《猫咪舞曲》](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/post/1f544445_12da9de9d)

**首先给看到这里的小伙伴们拜个早年ww新年快乐呀！**

近期身体不佳，诸事不顺，迟迟没能写点什么出来。但无论如何，同大家相遇就是最大的幸福了！虽然这篇并不是新年贺，只是突发奇想的日后谈之三，相较对内容的分析，这篇更侧重于背景介绍。但总的来说，还是无条理，无逻辑，无结构，无脉络。只用作个人存档，想到哪里写哪里。

我不清楚同时吃千翠和狮心的es玩家有多少，大概除我外不超过三个人，至少我身边是没有。《[ **猫咪舞曲**](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_12bfc43d)》和《[ **Flower Playing**](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_f02adf1)》分别是我写过的狮心和千翠中相当冷门的两篇，应该除我之外目前没有第二个人同时读过。把它们放在一起写日后谈，是因这两篇出自同一个AU，发生于同一年的春天（皆始于早春，但《FP》要更早些，大概比《猫》早半个月），故事间有着千丝万缕的关联。

出场的人物设定（两篇一起讲）：守泽千秋，披萨店外卖员&特摄演员，22岁。高峯翠，花店&咖啡店老板，20岁。濑名泉，大学舞蹈教师，25岁。月永leo，旅居的作曲家，30岁。AU里的年龄设定多少能体现出我的偏好，千翠我只接受年上，而泉leo我更偏爱年下。

故事展开的舞台是在同一条街，但他们四人来到这条街的时间有所不同。最早的是泉泉（可能是四人中唯一的本地人），大学毕业后直接留校，《猫》故事结束前一直定居在学校的单身公寓里。leo和翠翠皆是在故事开始的前一年深秋来到这条街。翠是因接手亲戚家的花店（把家中菜店的继承权让与司法考试失利的哥哥）；leo是采撷灵感时恰好行至，遇到了会魔法的猫咪Little John，便福至心灵地包了门面房定居。千秋是在这一年的早春，阴雨最频时前来，事业受挫一时无法维生，受了薰与泉的邀请与帮助，来此落脚找了份外卖员的工作。配角役，薰、奏汰、佐贺美33等，不细讲了。

初来乍到的千秋囊中羞涩，买不起工作所需的摩托车，打工的披萨店小，老板抠门无比。于是濑名泉把自己的代步工具借给他，自己步行上班，便在通勤路上恰巧同怀抱吉他弹唱（还有猫猫伴舞）的leo相遇并坠入爱河。每天清晨濑名泉便去翠翠的花店选购最新鲜的一束，放进心爱之人的花瓶里，确定关系后带着leo去花店二楼的咖啡厅作曲，趁着店主翠翠睡着了接吻，临行前翠翠还送他们一个小狮子玩偶。乃至《FP》中奏汰经营的海洋馆，也是《猫》里的狮心约会的场所之一。

相较《旅行家》旅行、自由与爱的宗旨，或《春日笺》“跨越万千星辰来同他再度相遇”，今天讲的这两篇并没有任何高深莫测的内涵，本质就是四位普通人的爱情故事，虽然文风受限烟火气不足，而诸多微不足道的小确幸，机缘巧合将他们联系，在或许有魔法的街巷，赋予他们市井间平凡人的，我所认为的最高层度的幸福——该说是对喜欢的cp永恒的期望了。

街的原型是我大学所在区域一条贯穿连通三所大学的街道，依山傍水蜿蜒曲折。花、树、石阶、护栏、两侧的两层门面房（大多都出租作店面了，但也有民居）、小间的店面，我在《FP》中是基本依照原样复写着描摹的。平日里除了上学放学时间，都是相当静谧的（上学放学的场面则非常浩浩荡荡了）。街的起始是山下的一个著名红色旅游景点，特别受夕阳红旅行团的青睐，所以旅游旺季的周末，基本是水泄不通（这一点在《FP》中有所提及）。“不远处花丛畔，木吉他悠然奏响着不知名的调子，学生们围成圈，轻声哼唱打着节拍”也是真实存在的日常风景，现今回想还会感慨，是真实象牙塔了（笑

千秋途经的濒临街道的篮球场，乃至打工的披萨店都是存在的。值得一提的是这家披萨店，店面是蛮小，但味道非常不错，提供外卖，包装盒极具特色，印象便更深了。要说的话，《FP》的最初灵感，便源于我两年前在这里买东西吃，恰逢外卖员走进门。

《猫》中濑名泉任教之处，原型是我所在大学的舞蹈学院。设置他住在街的起始，前往校区是有三站公交车车程，我试过中速骑车十分钟，步行大概在二十分钟吧。至于他为什么甘愿把摩托借出去，一借就是几个月，表面上是为了步行锻炼身体，最本质原因还是为了创造同leo的偶遇（作曲家先生又不傻，早就一眼看出来）。说到我推的摩托，前几天刚和朋友开玩笑说濑名泉的摩托在我笔下载过好多人，不完全记录，有凛月、leo、司，甚至还被千秋用来泡翠翠，真是罪恶的小摩托啊（分明是这个作者本人的问题）。

翠翠的花店原型并不在这条街，是我外出调研时途经的一家。一层花店二层咖啡厅，布局设计，精确到电视上的蕾丝罩，都力争在文中百分百还原了（并没人给我广告费，仅是文字描述且不作商用也不构成侵权哈哈）。这两篇中我没有亲身历经的地方一是海洋馆二是花田列车。作者本人对海洋馆观感不佳，只在写文时它才被临时赋予浪漫意味。花田列车原型是日本设计公司Ichibansen推出的名为“Echigo Tokimeki Resort Setsugekka”的雪月花号玻璃观光列车，图片可以点[ **这里**](https://ww1.sinaimg.cn/mw690/7dd58bb4gw1f6x3r20x2bj20hs0bhjti.jpg)、[ **这里**](https://ww2.sinaimg.cn/mw690/7dd58bb4gw1f6x3r2m0wtj20hs0bgdhm.jpg)、[ **这里**](https://ww4.sinaimg.cn/mw690/7dd58bb4gw1f6x3r3kqmnj20hs0bfdi1.jpg)、[ **这里**](https://ww1.sinaimg.cn/mw690/7dd58bb4gw1f6x3r294poj20o20fkae8.jpg)。

故事发生，《FP》比《猫》要稍早半个月，总体来说都是自早春至春末。《FP》的写作时间是2017年的4月上旬+中旬，《猫》则是2018年4月下旬开始动笔，是用作leo的生贺。我在子博写过推歌list，有提到《猫》的部分灵感来源是[あなたはサキュレント-やなぎなぎ](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=531040904)，受词的影响，除了濑名泉送给月永leo的几盆多肉，《猫》在大纲期间于我心中是类似于如下的意象——轻快的午后阳光，猫咪慵懒地蜷成大糖球，蜂蜜般浓醇涌动的恋爱。再次多谢女神，如果没有这首歌轻快的曲调，没有那句“你的骑士无论何时也会一如既往”，注定不会有这篇的诞生了。

文风的话，两篇算是同一种风格吧，最吃力不讨好的一种，类似于文艺电影的直观感受，但文笔的差异是显而易见的。《FP》，粗看能体会到生疏僵硬，抹不去的堆砌辞藻感，这一点在《猫》中有所改观，自然流畅了太多，虽然过程缓慢又艰辛，但进步是显而易见的。

既然许多场景取自现实生活，有关气候的描写便是我的一个美好寄托。我大学所在的城市严格来说不存在春秋天，普遍定义为“春天”的几个月份盘踞着冗长的梅雨季。我对春季观感尚可，本身对阳光没执念，但连绵的阴雨衬得难得的几缕暖色弥足珍贵，每每想收纳进玻璃球里永久珍藏，我不会魔法，就只能不熟练地驱使文字来收录。踏出房门，日光倾泻一瞬的欢欣愉悦，重读自己笔下的文章时便会尤为真切，不知能否有让读者也体验到呢。

这几日我有了空闲，对先前所写的文章做了一个系统的梳理。文风细微的变迁，文章的形态与内核，蕴含的不同价值观，皆与我阶段性的生活内容、精神状态脱不开。集中写文的这几年，刚巧与大学四年相重合，于是多少在回顾文章本身的同时，对我的大学生活作了回顾。一直有看我文章的小伙伴多少能察觉我对世界的认知是极度理想化的，这些观念性的存在多少会渗透在文字中，而这份或许能称作是“ **永恒** ”的东西，在现实面前尤为不堪一击，甚至沦为笑柄。我动笔写《FP》是在2017年，最大的契机是惊闻那条街要改造，内心隐忧会面目全非，十分舍不得，便想多少除照片外，尽可能地为我的回忆、我的期许、我的愿景，多一个存放处。毕竟那条街会见证我的四年，陪我亲历顺遂与坎坷，事实证明是图书馆外为数不多的能让我寻求内心平静的场所，如此被赋予了神圣而不容侵犯的象征意味。正如曾经千翠于我的涵义，是美好亦缥缈的梦境。至于曾在泉leo的一段时光，暂且不知该以怎样的心态去评判，因而无法盖棺定论。相信自己会迎来能够鼓起勇气去回顾去总结的一天。

文字总在无意识或有意识地记录生活，每每庆幸于好在方块字间可供我回首。把所见所闻记录在文中的仪式化举措，多少反映了自身的断舍离困难，这两篇便是最好的例证。曾经自吹自擂，称如今的我相较2017年的废人形态多少有长进，最近却愈发察觉到甚是在倒退。……其实到了这个年纪还将“成长”时刻挂在嘴边，多少显得矫情，而我相当清楚自己内心必定仍是个温室里长不大的奶娃娃。但无论如何，遑论奶娃娃、青春少女、沧桑老阿姨，有些执念是该要舍弃了，曾有的美好，未尽的黄粱梦，亦或无穷尽的悔意与自责，皆是身外之物。我有在一点一滴努力去想通，且正式立誓—— **将这份可贵的天真继续留存在文字中吧，而后抖擞精神，继续直面生活抛来的刀。**

不知为何临近结尾气氛低迷了w，许是因为近期过于糟糕，三次的一切皆面临危机，日复一日的努力毫无回报，人际中的真心遭到辜负与践踏，搞砸了所有事惶惶然不可终日，又不巧生了病，余下的可供我修养的日子已不超过三天，注定还要带病奔忙。我畏惧万事万物的改变，这份畏惧已成为条件反射般的习惯，而既然无法阻止，那么大概只能接受一切的游戏规则，并努力说服自己视作习以为常，从自身做出改变开始。

非常感谢读到这里的每个人，也非常感谢这些天在我沮丧时给予我鼓励的大家，让我知道的确有真心实意喜欢我文字的人的存在，这份真实的心意令我动容。我擅自将这篇日后谈视作一个结束，亦是新的开始。我相当期待今后自身文风的新形态，而于人生我终会呈上一份怎样的答卷，也请拭目以待吧。

摘取一些还可以的，且不会被ban的段落，象征性做个结尾

> 护栏已年久，街巷称不上宽阔。生着青苔的石阶，参差树丛掩映着粉紫的鸢尾花。贯穿某所大学，偶有车铃轻响。一排低矮的房屋，年久却不老旧。大多只两层，一楼被划为小小的店铺。生意不算冷清，至少于翠从亲戚处接手花店的半年——去年深秋至今。顾客尤以女生居多，原因不言而喻。除开悄声尖叫，偷拍并试探要电话外，好在是会买些走的。店面分为诸多隔间，装潢布置皆为亲戚的功劳，小灯装点于藤蔓内，恰到好处镂刻装饰的连廊，浅色咖啡格子桌布，精心调制的热拿铁——搭配上生疏僵硬的礼节性微笑，除开最后一点皆为亲戚手把手传授的揽客技巧。单看效果，大概发挥得恰到好处。
> 
> 吉祥物动画无声循环——小电视是新任店主高峯翠从二手商店打折抱回的，乳白色电视罩是亲戚的赠予。二楼是住所，床边窗畔小小阳台。浸泡于雨雾中的时节，难能放晴的间隙会挤满晒太阳的吉祥物。晒完一批又一批，防潮袋更换一个又一个。虽反常天气不妨碍进货，雨季过早又绵延持久。而终有一日，街道被雨水洗刷干净，微微泛着白。新生嫩芽早前打落于地面缀于其间。取而代之是和煦微风自百叶窗帘溜入，深深浅浅亲吻面颊。春日韵律更为清晰且难能可贵，手制晴天娃娃终又恢复笑颜。
> 
> 他闭目聆听。
> 
> 即便姗姗来迟，也终于是到来了。
> 
> 人生中第二十个春日，比以往所有都截然不同。当翠怀抱大草莓抱枕拉开窗帘，无意识望向跨坐于摩托车上同人亲切交谈的青年时，此般触感便来得更为真实。与初次相遇并无两样：中上外表平均身材，棕色碎发些微凌乱，格子衬衫挽起袖口。自图书馆至教学楼，途经栅架间蜿蜒的紫藤，于一条街构成的小世界，不知有多少次的擦肩而过。而潜意识即刻否认：如若真正发生，注定皆站定回头凝望。以询问姓名为开端，直至最终拥抱牵手亲吻。即便分处地球两端，只需二人共同存留于这个世界，遑论何时何地终会一同漾开笑颜。不如说是早于命中有注定的。

……

> 翠起身下楼。
> 
> Berry Happy大草莓正卧于阳台晒太阳。新芽嫩绿缀于树梢，那人骑上消音摩托再次上路了。以清风微露为协同伴奏，三色堇于花丛中似是伴舞。原本行色匆匆的人，独自背着背包或二人一同，都不由驻足。不远处花丛畔，木吉他悠然奏响着不知名的调子，学生们围成圈，轻声哼唱打着节拍。而于他没能观察到的某处，极其轻微而细碎的声响，花苞正绽开一瓣，以新叶为依托，露珠微微附着粘连，于午后炽阳颤动着闪着光。

……

> “我同你都是O型血，处女座，当然还有诸多相似，但根本原因是我爱着你，高峯。如果仅出于此，我不会站在这里。更重要的，我明白且相信你在期待我的答复，更甚是同样爱我，只不过尚未，换言之不敢，审视内心罢了。”
> 
> 薄些的衣物是迎接夏季的起始。桌椅拂去灰尘，崭新桌布整齐铺盖。换下的与被单一同晾晒微拂，肥皂香于温热日光孕育弥散。他拉起百叶窗帘，享受日光浴的吉祥物们正露出惬意安然的神色。不远处风景依旧，却如颜料于调色盘中逐为凝固，更为浓烈且热切。

……

> 世界于晨曦微露中渐为苏醒，与之一并不急不慢的，哼着调子唱着曲子，载着翠驶出校园。途经喧闹街巷，于高架桥俯瞰早高峰车流。而喧嚣终远离四散，油菜花香拂面，并排于空旷长椅相对无言。车轨轻响，电车悠悠颠簸，被翠倚靠着享受回笼觉。九点半无旁人的车厢，淡色头发光晕笼罩，呼吸声均匀，肩上的热度与分量——他想过多次，迄今为止每帧每幕如能刻录，定能撑持着踏尽坎坷。而后他察觉到毫无必要，于漫长岁月每时每日，定会更美满以至更值得留念。

……

> “高峯，我啊，刚来的几天一直下雨。那时每天自我安慰，想着春雨总归是好的。但也有点过了吧，整个人都快要发霉了！”
> 
> 翠只微微应和。
> 
> 好在取而代之是和风微露。于前夜脑海中排演过的浪漫光景：只存二人的小小空间，花海浮动于林间穿梭，与藤蔓共同相连成片，迎上斑驳光点的洗礼。沿着溪流潺潺，向前而至尽头，城堡是否会如童话故事般突然显现。思绪流连至此，持着票根的手微微发汗。出于对仪式感的过分期待，或因既定好的别的什么。
> 
> “即便如此，也从未后悔来到这里。”
> 
> “是由诸多确定与不确定堆砌而成，正因存有那样糟糕的雨天，同你的相遇才应运而生。追溯至更早，任意环节出了差池，可不仅仅只擦肩而过。相遇相识直至相爱，一切感谢命运的安排吧。”
> 
> “嗯……不如说，一个人对另一个人产生感情，本就是奇迹……？”
> 
> 这是千秋第一次静心端详翠的外貌，四处本不余他物。立于其中，薰衣草田微拂，于此为路途的起始。恰到好处的，高挺鼻梁深邃眼眸，柔软的淡色头发，体格与他相仿。而初遇便镌刻于心再难遗忘的，宝石般的澄净色调，一如湖泊深邃难见底，内里些微的起伏与流转，不留心便难察觉。视线相汇的刹那，娓娓道来着世上至美的抒情诗，又似露珠滴落至叶片的轻响，微拂带动花瓣轻颤的柔风。
> 
> 那朵花苞早已盛放，跃入花海，成团成簇迎着日光。而与此呼应着，唇角细微的弧度，又那样笑意满盈。相较吉祥物更甚真切——是妄言的定论。但至少此刻的光景，令他如此热烈地倾慕于此。是世间第一的，任何他物都难比拟。轻缓抚平着不宁的思绪，大体令他满足且安心的，为二十二年头一次的心理认同。铭刻于心不时回响：那一早便是他专属的，自初遇便得到充分注定。
> 
> “我是说错话了吗？请不要盯着我这么久……守泽桑。”
> 
> “还记得吗？你第一次直呼我的名字，是一个清晨——我说啊，高峯。”
> 
> 他顿了顿。
> 
> “再一次或无数次，无论如何不会腻烦。所以——”
> 
> “话虽如此，你自己也从未……”
> 
> 花海涟漪微泛。
> 
> 至势头渐大搅乱交谈，自觉或不自觉的，不受控制地依偎以至紧紧相贴。发梢点缀花瓣零星，与之一并酝酿发酵弥散开的，相同的洗发水气息。长睫毛微颤着，他发觉那双绿松石般的眼眸中，只存一人，且是于大风作用下的狼狈模样。眼眸的主人并不例外，且一同轻笑出声。
> 
> “翠。”
> 
> 他听见自己发出三音节，于二人恰好的音量。起承转合意料外顺利流畅。是第一次最终出口，却于相见起始于心排演过无数次。
> 
> 被称作翠的孩子愣了愣，而后更甚动人地微笑着。于经意或不经意间尽收眼底，于心中细细品味无数次，以至于能够一笔一画描摹勾勒。而如今，并非对着吉祥物，是只对他一人。难说清道明的，存于世间的诸多美好，需静心感悟的爱恋，于此刻淋漓尽致，尽数诠释。
> 
> 以至原定计划，不由要提前了。
> 
> ——随风舞动的花儿们，是否有所察觉呢。雨露中扎根，伴着鸟儿啼鸣发芽抽枝，而迎着炽阳盛放的，终要结落果实了。
> 
> 我啊，正深爱着他呢。

……

> 一如童话的开端，上一个秋日，作曲家初来乍到，迷了方向。初次踏上红叶织成的软毯，一脚探不到底，堪堪将他托起，如同浮沉于翻滚的层云，不受控地绵延向前，是流动的天然铺盖，构成天然的舞台。他决定遵循指引，脚步轻飘飘，窸窣地踏出乐音。自布景的某颗树后，灰底的花猫好奇地探头，肥硕的身躯扭动着，亦步亦趋地尾随，他回身，猫却犹豫驻足——月永レオ笑了，蹲下身同猫对视。纸袋呈着秋日傍晚萦着热气的烤栗子，他拿出一颗，剥开，猫吃下，满足地蹭挤手心。
> 
> “哇哈哈，真是有趣的家伙啊！嗯？还不够吗？吃多对身体不好的，你可是猫啊？”
> 
> 而猫似乎不达目的不罢休，他只得好言相劝，从前至后顺毛。骨架宽大，肚子胖滚滚，是怀宝宝了吗？抱歉啊，身上没有适合猫的食物！不用担心的，这条街巷的大家都是好人，虽是过客，我有这样的认知！像你这样可爱的猫咪，只要撒撒娇，一定会吃喝不愁的？
> 
> 猫咪点头，应声说好。

……

> “快回来，Little John。”
> 
> 作曲家兀自埋怨猫的不识时务，亦气恼于自家孩子被人拐跑。抬眼怒视，不自知地撞入一汪湛蓝，是与他斑斓的三十个春秋所不同的寡淡。而内里汩汩的暗流冲散了词汇序列，就那样携裹着碎片飘啊飘，飘进时光无尽的长河，不知所终。

……

> “不止是我能读懂它，它也能探明我的想法，这很有趣吧！是只有魔法的猫咪，诞生于这条有魔法的街巷。我相当珍视它，却不愿据为己有，你能明白的吧，漂亮的年轻人！它的归宿呢，应当是整条街巷本身，每一株树木花草，每个打照面的行人，每处门面的经营者——是在爱的滋润中成长的猫咪啊，或许因此才会有这样大的个子吧？是承蒙了造物主的恩惠，我不愿也无资格束缚它。”
> 
> “啧，你能和猫对话吗？”
> 
> “可以，而且我能看见猫咪跳舞——你从刚刚就在这里了对吧，我觉得你是很有趣的人！我对你的言语艺术寄予厚望，评价一番它的舞姿吧！”
> 
> 对方避重就轻，又一副见了鬼的神情。也罢，“能看到不该看的东西的奇怪的孩子”，日后成长为“不走正途的小鬼”。暂不论何谓正途，只前者就足以令他甚少被温柔对待，而被理解尚比被温柔相对难上千万倍，即便拜托音符作媒。
> 
> “虽说很遗憾，我也没指望你能看见啦。盛景不为世人熟知，就由我来担任引路人，来代为传达吧，不会让绝世的杰作遗失的！Little John曼妙的舞姿只我能欣赏，大概也好，太受欢迎的话我也会困扰的？”
> 
> “我看不见，但能够理解，并且相信这一点。借你吉言，在这条街上大概没什么不能发生的？”对方扬起脸，“瞳色相近，把它误认作你的猫也是理所当然。有这样厉害的猫，主人也一样很厉害吧？你会魔法吗？”

……

> 刀刃开合，白布承接细碎的发尾，窸窣呈上动态的景观画。近于咬下一小块棒棒糖，清脆的一瞬，表皮裂开逼仄的波纹。转至前额，本能地合目，吐息着清甜的热流——那些灵感的天然补给，承着奶黄色帘布的逢迎，是为春日的独有标记，果香因子附于神经末梢，只刹那便要成瘾。
> 
> “等过段时间，摩托还回来，哪天我来了兴致，带你去转转也不是不可以。你这样的家里蹲，对这座城市还不了解吧？……好了，睁眼吧。”
> 
> 濑名为他解开围罩。他倚在椅背，向后伸个懒腰，侧眼望向玻璃花瓶内的一束，记忆中尚未重样。

……

> 那时月永レオ熟知的宇宙中尚无濑名泉，后者于这一年春日的起始，每日清早准时现身，听他弹吉他，默然地逗着猫，隔三差五变戏法般携来一束花。月永レオ辨不清科属种，亦喊不出名称，任其替下枯枝败叶，几近打点出一个花圃来。清晨六时，载货的卡车轰隆隆驶出隧道，自认为轻手轻脚地莅临街巷。成捆中最新鲜的那束，饱满的瓣叶托起晨露，每每被蓝眸的青年慧眼识珠，搭上样式可爱的贺卡，不留一笔注脚，附赠的熊布偶即将集齐一套。
> 
> 这个春日的末尾，好伙伴LittleJohn被栗子铺的大叔收养。是寻到归宿，他亦然。早不再居无定所，乃至功成身就，他却时有怀念。亲吻耳垂的耳钉，镶着一粒海蓝碎钻，归于晶莹泡沫中的细小一束，丝丝凉凉拂面，悄无声息。他转而望向那只手，亮眼的白皙冲撞视野，经络凸显，泛青的血管浮于其下叫嚣。指尖被粉红的鼻头嗅着，再心不在焉地抚上猫背。曾手把手传授的技巧随晨雾消弭，换得一个完全本真的世界。
> 
> 而于现今的世界中，他的濑名正在身畔，席地坐于石阶。咫尺内双唇开合，字符逸出二人的结界，清凉的风浸染绿意，啁啾啼鸣作助兴，伸展开旖旎的枝条，自音符的种子繁衍出藤蔓来。

……

> 以爱情为主旨，他有凭想象谱写旋律，虽饱受赞誉，自身仍觉不足。于人生第三十个春日，终迎来切身的初体验——是令他食髓知味的温软，未免贪心不足，再被引导着同样身体力行地传达，这次要深邃得多。他咀嚼着爱语，品尝着津液，发觉自身与人心跳共振，而至为幸运的，那人正于咫尺内凝望着他，探求他目中星辰的序列，再投映至那片海域，冰川消融，泛滥四溢。
> 
> “请你明白，这就是你的濑名的方式，尊敬的宇宙人月永レオ先生。”

……

> 他们于是十指相扣，逆着海洋馆的人潮，刻意反着攻略来。于幽蓝的，空落的，直抵穹顶的水槽前接吻。明灭的光点烙上瞳孔，太过耀眼，他合起双目，感知海洋生物游弋的水花，感知太阳沉沉入海，感知散落在设备轰鸣间的，声声隐秘而剧烈的心跳。
> 
> 温凉、微痒、酥麻，复苏感官，指引他承接年轻的赤诚——他的濑名，他的缪斯，给予他这场初恋，平心而论来得过晚，却原原本本地降临，不打折扣，毫无保留。唇舌相触的温软，快马加鞭地促着灵感汩汩涌现。机缘应运而生，连他都在实践中被打造为接吻高手——月永レオ微微喘息，睁眼打探，撞入更甚清凉的碧潭。
> 
> “这也是攻略里没写的，不是吗？”
> 
> 一吻终了，二人相视而笑。
> 
> 没有哪处游览攻略会如此妥帖。而倘若对方在身畔，遑论时间地点，坠入爱河只需须臾。尚存的年轻人专属的叛逆被诱发，却如定番，没什么较一个吻更相配。正环绕我们的湛蓝，拂在濑名发间的光点，幽微的气泡，相缠相生的水草，还有好多……是不易见的美，而无论如何比不过濑名的眼眸。他扑进怀中，环上脖颈，主动索求第二个，任其愈演愈烈，渐不可控。
> 
> 回归至此刻，小电视无声播放，老板托腮入了梦，店门的奶黄色猫咪蜷成一个大糖球。
> 
> 日光炽烈勾人魂魄，回身落入温凉的大海，皆是他自认的眷属，胶着于一同，融融地将他围裹。
> 
> 他探寻猫咪和谧的梦境，试图自双面夹击中暂且逃离，顺沿藤蔓缠绕的回旋楼梯一节节向下望，终被一步步牵引而归。
> 
> 无拘无束的野生动物暂且落败，臣服于当下这个吻。
> 
> 下巴被捏起，步步紧逼，轻易被逗弄到呼吸不顺，只得双目噙/泪/渴/求/更/甚。浓醇的苦意作引子，于唇齿间回旋，亦萦着淡淡的奶香。他不喜咖啡，濑名那杯让他苦得咂舌，却由衷承认此刻是绝顶的好味道。

……

> 紧身衣勾勒出精妙的身材比，是受造物主眷顾的天然舞者，专为舞蹈而生。他看过濑名年少时的参赛视频，独居舞台中央，是供他恣意伸展的天地。他舞动着，演绎着，于全场视线的汇焦，把控观众呼吸的频率。年岁打磨的曼妙舞姿，令日月星辰暗淡光辉。弯腰、踢腿、跳跃，目不暇给。忘情地伸展，随性地收拢，和着乐声，起落间牵出一连串天然的五线谱。
> 
> 镜头拉近，头颅高挺，汗滴晶莹，自面颊一路顺遂，再由锁骨承接，径直烙下斑驳的水痕。音乐烘出氛围，神情配合得当，镁光灯自上而下，蹙起的眉心为始，描摹眼睫卷起的轮廓，渲染浓墨重彩的眼妆。双目微敛，喉结微颤，牵引观众一同浸于悲伤的泥沼。而后灯光渐明，堪堪睁眼，向镜头、向观众、向屏息凝神的月永レオ投来颇具引诱意味的一瞥——清冽里蕴藏着未盛的火苗，于不易察觉的边角灼烧，星星点点催开欲望。
> 
> 亦是溯过时光的长河，唯独向他呈递的灵魂的暗号。
> 
> 月永レオ庄重地收下，小心存入脑海。他沉醉其间，每个感官皆食髓知味，诸多元素相合，构成美的词汇。是超然绝尘的精灵，将美的火种赠与世间的光明使者，以张扬的气势，轻易将他整颗心据为己有，纳入囊中，似乎天生便怀揣如此的本领、自信、自知与觉悟。
> 
> 现在他能听见声响了——于他年轻的舞者妖冶地上挑的眼线勾至心尖的刹那，不同于他的发尾脱离，不同于濑名的冰川轰塌，是更为隐秘更为剧烈的轰鸣，是两片星系吸引、碰撞、激荡，出于亘古的义理相合，寻不到一寸罅隙。惯性所致撞落了小块，自其间迸出漫天的星星与花苞，就这样散落至平行线间，笔痕风干，永久停驻。
> 
> 而此刻，逼仄的居室内，他年轻的耀眼的星星，投来的光芒未脱离一瞬。并未上妆，亦无评审与观众，相较往日的舞台更甚动情的温热，如同世间别无他物，在出于本能追寻唯一恒定的光源。亦步亦趋地紧随，揣摩他的步伐，预估他的行动，渴望须臾间将他读懂读透——
> 
> 格外成功。

……

> ——要同我去宇宙旅行吗，濑名？
> 
> ——你刚刚还说在这处街巷就好。猫咪形态的地球，猫咪形态的宇宙，孕育着无尽的纷繁的可能。自宇宙深处第一粒新芽的萌发，婴儿呱呱坠地第一声啼哭，再至世间最初一份爱情的起始……啊啊，分明只是个れおくん而已，究竟为什么会爱上你呢？你果然会魔法吧，感觉落入你用音符织成的网，一辈子都挣不开了，这算什么啊，年长的余裕吗，真令人火大。想到就开始头痛，真的是，超烦的啊？……无论如何，宇宙旅行我会陪你的，你想去哪里我都会陪着的，这份恩情，你究竟打算怎样偿还啊？

2017年10月27日，日记中提到这条街的部分。

> ……
> 
> 今天傍晚，骑车从咖啡厅回校上晚课。爬山下坡，途经三个街口，一点点挤入背包大学生间，夕阳红旅行团内，再从身着土气制服的高中生情侣旁经过。机动车将非机动车道占去大半，直至开阔的大路，并排的街灯晃着，在不安定的夜里闪烁，自我身畔至来向。
> 
> 称赞过多回，我也甘愿无数次地向所有人隆重介绍。穿过隔壁大学的中央，两畔是校舍，小店，居民楼，四季掩映在香樟下。若不是早晚高峰，在我大多数见到它时，都是那样，静默地存在着。
> 
> 在我心中，它是有多么美呢？
> 
> 美到足以成为我心中的Never Land。
> 
> 或许没人会记得，我曾让他们在那里相遇相知，坠入爱河。而在那条路上，如此的美好一定上演过无数次。自它所养育的树木，第一片新绿的第一纹脉络诞生始，以它一贯的静默，讴歌世上矢志不渝的爱。
> 
> 三月时一片新绿。十月末尾，仍是葱葱绿意。
> 
> 而我曾一度忘记它是四季常青的。
> 
> **Life goes on.**

  
[ 14 ](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/post/1f544445_12da9de9d)  
[ 0 ](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/post/1f544445_12da9de9d)  


[泉レオ](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA)

[泉leo](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89leo)

[千翠](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/tag/%E5%8D%83%E7%BF%A0)

2019-02-03

  
  


  
[上一篇](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/post/1f544445_12e4a196c)  
[下一篇](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/post/1f544445_12d8344d5)  


评论

热度(14)

  1. [](https://swed-izayashizuo1342.lofter.com/) [SweD](https://swed-izayashizuo1342.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](https://huapianfei.lofter.com/) [杉色莺鸣](https://huapianfei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://weiwen571.lofter.com/) [未聞](https://weiwen571.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://ganmi507.lofter.com/) [柑吉诃德](https://ganmi507.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  5. [](https://ganmi507.lofter.com/) [柑吉诃德](https://ganmi507.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://guangyufengyumeng972.lofter.com/) [青と白](https://guangyufengyumeng972.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://nasaki-haruki.lofter.com/) [河底鱼饲料](https://nasaki-haruki.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  8. [](https://nasaki-haruki.lofter.com/) [河底鱼饲料](https://nasaki-haruki.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  10. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://zhafujingshenshufuzhe.lofter.com/) [晚睡晚起好奎奎](https://zhafujingshenshufuzhe.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://lanceykkl.lofter.com/) [老咸鱼干](https://lanceykkl.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  14. [](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 




© [春眠不觉辣](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)

  
回到顶部  



End file.
